1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object each equipped with the electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the past, further miniaturization and height reduction of an electronic device including a resonation device such as a quartz crystal resonator has been demanded due to miniaturization and height reduction of an electronic apparatus, and at the same time, reduction of the power consumption has also been demanded in order for achieving energy saving. In particular, the electronic device such as an oven controlled crystal oscillator (OCXO), which includes a thermostatic oven for heating the quartz crystal resonator with a heating element to keep the ambient temperature of the quartz crystal resonator constant in order to avoid an influence of the ambient temperature to obtain high frequency stability, has a problem that the power consumption is high since the heat from the heating element is transferred to a substrate, and is radiated to the outside of the OCXO.
In order to solve such a problem, in JP-A-7-50523, there is disclosed a method in which there is adopted a structure of supporting a substrate provided with the quartz crystal resonator attached with the heating element in a state of being separated from a case base using a support member, and a foil-like heat-insulating material is partially attached in a scattered manner on a surface of a case for covering these constituents, and thus, the heat to be radiated outside from the case is suppressed to achieve the reduction of power consumption.
Further, in JP-A-2009-200817, there is disclosed a method in which there is adopted in a substrate provided with the quartz crystal resonator a structure of disposing a heating film resistor and a temperature-sensitive film resistor on an upper surface of the substrate having a surface opposed to the lower surface of the quartz crystal resonator, and supporting the substrate in a state being separated from the case base using a support member, and the followability of the operating temperature with respect to the external temperature variation is enhanced, and the heat radiated outside from the case is suppressed to achieve the reduction of power consumption.
However, since the OCXO described above does not keep the ambient temperature of the oscillator circuit for oscillating the quartz crystal resonator constant with respect to the external temperature variation, there is a problem that the frequency stability is deteriorated due to the temperature characteristics provided to the oscillator circuit.